Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121208004934
C'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu plus de scènes juste après les sectionals... Ou sont passées Quinn et Mercedes entre temps?! on aurait pu avoir l'au revoir de santana et puck mais même pas et la mère de Marley n'était même pas là après que Marley ce soit effondré, c'est dommage... Et aussi dommage que l'épisode ne parle pas plus de la boulimie de Marley, elle ne vas même pas à l'hopital ni rien alors que quand même elle est malade, elle va même pas voir Emma pour en parler, rien quedal, la partie McKinley pour cet épisode était vraiment baclé, je m'attendais à ce qu'on parle bcp plus de la boulimie de Marley et finalement non juste les 2 premières minutes et après c'est tout.... Y a pas eu de comédie musicale en saison 1, et ça n'a pas vraiment manqué, mais j'éspère en voir de moins en moins des comédies musicales dans Glee.. Et ça se voit au niveau des audiences surtout... En faite là en saison 4 ils auraient du faire un choix et avoir des cou****, soit McKinley soit les anciens et ils pas voulus choisir pour que tout les fans soit satisfait mais du coup ça se retourne contre eux... Ca c'est sur... En début de saison ça allait parce qu'il yavait pas tout les anciens yavait surout Kurt et Rachel mais là tous reviennent donc ça devient un peu le bordel... Et malheureusement c'est vrai, aujourd"hui seul l'argent baise dans la balance le reste est presque "superflue" alors que ça devrait etre l'inverse... La France n'est pas la meilleur Démocratie mais quand même ça va encore, ya des pays où c'est bien plus pire, comme tu disais la Russie, en France on est quand même libre par rapport à d'autre pays.... Oui c'est vrai... C'est dommage qu'on est pas vu plus que ça la réaction de Kitty parce que c'est quand même elle la "cause" de tout ça... Il doit y avoir que des histoires avec le klaine... lol... Ca le tarde noel!!! Mais faut que je penses à trouver des cadeaux, c'est tjrs le plus dur, trouver des idées, c'est tjrs le même calvaire, surtout que là ça va arriver très vite... Moi c'est plus l'inverse, j'ai préféré la partie NY à Mckinley... J'ai adoré all that jazz et le moment prise de tête Rachel/cassi, le brochel était pas mal non plus, les deux solos de Rachel était pas mal finalement, par contre Kurt une horreur, je me demande encore ce qui était le pire, chanter Being alive ou chanter le pantalon qu'il avait... lol... Toute la partie Bram était horrible, je les trouver mignon mais finalement non c'est pas trop ça... Et en plus nous dire que Sam a tjrs eu le béguin pr Britt alors qu'en saison 3 toutes les intrigues qu'il a eu c'était par rapport au samcedes, de l'épisode 10 à 13 ils ont eu pleins de chansons et après c'est sam qui a filmé la performance de disco inferno et qui la mise sur le net, et on a même pas le droit à une scène de rupture entre les deux... Par contre le clin doeil aux fans du brittana était pas mal quand Brittany dis que maintenant que ces soeurs lesbiennes la voit uniquement avec Santana et pas avec Sam et qu'elle a peur pr la sécurité de sam... Par contre j'ai adoré le moment où Rachel appelle finn et que Finn lui dise en décrochant Rachel c'est finn tu as du te tromper de numéro... mdr... Au faite ça veut dire quoi Sachay et Wanky dans le 408?! je trouve pas de définition nule part... Sinon don't dream était sympa mais j'ai quand même préféré some nights comme colégiale... Ben si l'original est bien, mais je trouve la version Glee plus réussi... C'est la voix de Kurt... C'est comme dans white christmas ça plante la chanson....